Versailles à l'heure indienne
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que j'ai eu cette idée farfelue (et qui ne se tient absolument pas chronologiquement) d'une rencontre, fortuite, entre Louis XIV et Asmita de la Vierge, à l'occasion d'un petit récital donné à la cour. OS.


**Versailles à l'heure indienne**

La Cour recevait.

Louis était toujours curieux de découvrir d'autres cultures - la démarche possédait évidemment des vertus politiques et commerciales. Le Roy était un homme ouvert, bercé dans l'exotisme.

On lui avait promis ce soir un spectacle qui régalerait tous ses sens. Et le Monarque n'en fut guère déçu.

* * *

Le souper touchait à sa fin dans les vastes jardins royaux. La cour discutait joyeusement, laissant entendre rire et bonne humeur, estomacs pleins alors que le peuple se mourait de faim.

Les artistes firent leur apparition, sous l'égide d'un éphèbe blond à la chevelure jusqu'aux creux des reins, vêtu d'un sari orange qui laissait entrevoir des pans de sa peau laiteuse. Il se courba devant le Monarque, mains jointes. Sur son front était posé le troisième œil de la connaissance de soi. Cet homme, tous pouvaient le sentir, dégageait une puissante aura apaisante et très douce. Ses paupières étaient closes. On le disait aveugle de naissance. On le disait aussi proche des dieux. Le Saint était le plus puissant de sa caste malgré que son nom évoque l'ego, donc le doute propre à la souillure de l'âme.

Un homme trapu prit place devant les deux _tablas_. Et elle apparut. Louis en fut subjugué d'emblée, regard clair accroché, élan vif au corps. Ses traits étaient purs. Nez légèrement aquilin. Les yeux étaient rehaussés de cils immenses. Les bijoux discrets : boucles pendantes, bracelets, bagues doigts et orteils. Elle fit une révérence pleine de grâce devant le Roy, sous les murmures de la cour. Puis elle prit place, une jambe ramenée sous l'autre, devant sa _vînâ_ \- un instrument semblable à une luth, imposant. Sa tenue brillait comme de la soie. Ses pieds étaient déchaussés.

Les deux musiciens s'accordèrent et la mélodie s'éleva dans le ciel d'été. Les accents étaient exotiques à souhait et régalaient Louis. Son regard brillait de convoitise, fixé sur la musicienne. La cour en avait conscience mais le Monarque n'en avait cure ; gare au premier qui viendrait lui dicter quelque conduite à tenir !... Le clergé avait le sourcil froncé face au désir évident du Souverain pour la musicienne païenne, pour cette adoratrice de dieux étrangers !... Le Saint Empire condamnait le délit avant même qu'il soit commis. Louis en souriait sur un air de défi. La musique et la beauté de la musicienne lui faisaient perdre la tête.

"Majesté..." osa un proche.

Le regard sans concession du Roy désarma l'impudent

La mélodie s'accélérait. La musicienne accompagnait les notes de son instrument par des mouvements de corps harmonieux. Louis pouvait imaginer ses doigts courir sur son propre corps, jouant, à même la peau, la mélodie sensuelle de l'amour physique. A ces pensées, son appétit se fit plus incisif, lui enserrant les reins, lui faisant mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Les femmes présentes fusillaient du regard la coupable, responsable d'attiser ainsi le désir du Roy convoité.

Louis observait les doigts courir le long du manche, caressant les frettes pour ordonner les demi-tons. Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus confuses à la vue de cet appel phallique.

Sous l'afflux du désir, Louis changeait fréquemment de position, regard devenant trouble à mesure que l'insatiable appétit s'installait.

Il s'imaginait, torse nu, placé derrière la musicienne, jambes ramenées autour d'elle, susurrant l'interdit à son oreille, mains regagnant les siennes.

La cour fit courir un murmure plus lourd mais Louis balaya les arguments d'un mouvement de main.

Le Chevalier de Lorraine se pencha sur l'oreille attentive de son compagnon de lit : "Ton frère ne va sans doute pas se contenter d'un seul récital." jouant avec un grain de raisin qu'il fit tournoyer entre deux doigts avant de le faire glisser sensuellement en bouche, sous l'œil averti de Monsieur, frère du roi. "Qu'en as-tu à faire, mon Beau ?..."

La mélodie cessa en apothéose et le roi se leva pour applaudir, suivi par la cour, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

"Vous viendrez m'expliquer les usages de votre instrument tout à l'heure." dit Louis à la musicienne. Elle s'inclina, sans pour autant donner de réponse.

"Là, qu'avais-je dit ?" souligna fièrement Philippe de Lorraine, l'air entendu.

"Tu es... incorrigible." siffla son amant.

"C'est une des raisons qui te fait m'aimer, mon Ange." avec un baiser dans le cou, sous l'oreille. "Ton épouse réprouve." ravi d'être parvenu à faire bisquer la légitime.

* * *

L'instrument était lourd et à manipuler avec précaution. Deux hommes y étaient employés.

"Dans le petit salon, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

A présent, une danseuse entrait en piste. Élégante, gracieuse. Elle n'obtint, malgré ses indéniables talents, pas les faveurs royales. Le Roy la trouvait divertissante, certes, mais la musicienne dégageait bien plus que cela...

* * *

"Tu as plu à son regard."

"A la façon d'un gibier."

Petit rire d'Asmita. "J'aime tes comparaisons irraisonnées. Ne sommes-nous pas tous des chasseurs en quête de proies ?..."

"L'un plus subtil que l'autre."

"Tu lui expliqueras les subtilités de ton instrument, comme il en a manifesté le désir."

"Le désir ? l'ordre serait un terme plus juste."

"Tu lui expliqueras sommairement, sous mon autorité."

"Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il acceptera le marché ?"

"Je ne lui en laisserai pas le choix. Il sera bien forcé de céder s'il souhaite emprunter nos voies commerciales."

* * *

Louis tournait en rond dans la pièce. L'instrument était bien présent, posé sur le tapis oriental. La musicienne, elle, faisait défaut. Voilà qui irritait fortement le Souverain.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'entier objet de son désir.

"Savez-vous qu'on ne fait point attendre le Roy ? N'avez-vous point de coutume dans votre pays ?"

Il leva le regard, fixant le chaperon blond.

Le superflu des mots.

Louis n'en était que plus irrité. La colère faisait revêtir à son regard clair un aspect plus foncé, jouant de nuances terriblement orageuses.

Sous les yeux clos d'Asmita, elle prit place derrière son instruments. Au plus grand étonnement du Roy, elle se mit à parler dans un français sans accent.

"Il s'agit d'une luth dont la caisse de résonance est en bois dur ; jacquier ou teck. Il est creusé sur plus d'un mètre de long, servant de manche, aux extrémités desquelles sont fixées deux caisses : une calebasse ou une gourde faite de papier mâché et un corps de résonance en bois. Le manche de l'instrument se termine par une sculpture représentant la tête d'un dragon. Sur le manche sont fixées, à l'aide de cire, 24 frettes de cuivre très incurvées. Chaque frette marque un demi-ton, donnant à la vînâ une échelle de trois octaves et demie. L'instrument a 7 cordes d'acier, divisées en deux groupes : 4 cordes de jeu, sur un chevalet droit. La disposition des cordes est inversée par rapport à la plupart des instruments à cordes, la plus aiguë étant située plus proche de la tête du musicien. 3 cordes de bourdon, pour le rythme, sur un chevalet courbe fixé au-dessus du chevalet principal. Il n'y a pas de cordes sympathiques. L'ambitus est de deux octaves."

"Me direz-vous votre nom ?..."

Regard à Asmita. Acquiescement.

"Anoushka."

Installé sur un fauteuil confortable, il se pencha pour faire glisser deux doigts bagués sous le menton de la musicienne.

"Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas faire plus ample connaissance. Vous avez attisé mon désir de vos quelques notes."

Le regard dardait Asmita. Les paupières adverses, bien qu'étroitement fermées sur la colère, n'en frémirent pas. Il fallait bien plus que le caprice d'un Souverain pour faire trembler un Saint.


End file.
